In the field of computing, an application may be executed by an application host, such as a web application executed by a web application server and communicating with a user through web pages rendered in a web browser. The application host may offer several such applications, and may embed several applications in the same web page. Each application may be configured to access a particular set of resources on the application host, including application resources (e.g., application binaries and configuration information), application programming interfaces and libraries provided by the application host, and data objects generated by the user and accessible to the application host.